A mis 40
by amerugui
Summary: Hoy es cumpleaños de Bulma, pero no parece estar muy feliz. ¿Será que la edad la está haciendo cambiar? ¿Qué piensa Vegeta al respecto?


A MIS CUARENTA

* * *

 _Hoy es 18 de agosto otra vez, cumplo cuarenta años. Ha pasado tanto desde que salí a explorar el mundo. En ese entonces deseaba ser libre, tener aventuras, llenarme de vida y encontrar a mi príncipe azul. Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperé, conocer a Goku cambió mi vida y estoy agradecida con kami sama por ponerlo en mi camino._

 _Pero, cumplir cuarenta es algo en lo que no he pensado en mucho tiempo. Mi juventud se está escapando día con día y lo peor de todo es que Vergeta luce casi igual que cuando lo conocí._

 _¿Qué pensará él acerca de mi ahora?, ¿me verá como una mujer que se está secando? Dios, el solo pensarlo me hace desear regresar el tiempo. Quisiera tener esa máquina del tiempo a mi disposición y rejuvenecer, pero sé bien que es algo estúpido, de qué sirve viajar al pasado si no puedo cambiar el destino de todos los seres vivos: nacer, crecer, reproducirse y con el tiempo morir… es tan injusto que los saiyajin vivan más años que un terrícola, cuando yo me vaya Vegeta estará aquí muchos años más… ¿Habrá pensado alguna vez en eso?_

-Cariño el desayuno está listo.

-Ya voy mamá.

 _Mi madre siempre tan atenta, me duele pensar que ella y mi padre se irán de este mundo en algunos años más… quisiera que las esferas del dragón pudieran revivir a la gente que muere de manera natural, así podría tenerlos conmigo mucho tiempo más, pero sé que es imposible._

 _Las esferas, podría reunirlas y recuperar mi juventud, ¿pero tiene caso? Vegeta seguiría siendo muchos años más joven, además ¿qué haría?, ¿regresar a mi adolescencia? Una jovencita de dieciséis con un hombre de cincuenta que se ve de treinta, ¡qué horror!_

 _Es inútil, ser más joven no es la solución. Quisiera que todas estas cremas de verdad dieran resultados._

 _Dios, no quiero salir de mi habitación, solo quiero quedarme aquí todo el día y que ya sea mañana para que pase mi cumpleaños, no quiero escuchar a mis amigos diciendo "¿Ya cumples cuarenta?"_

 _Tengo muchas ganas de llorar, pero no quiero que me escuchen, dar explicaciones, nunca me ha agradado._

 _Bah, me vestiré y saldré, soy una mujer fuerte y tengo que afrontar la situación._

 _Usaré el vestido rojo sin mangas, me gusta mucho._

 _No puede ser, mis pechos… de verdad ya están flácidos… y mis brazos, parece como si hubiera dejado de hacer ejercicio por años, no, no quiero que me vean así, no quiero que él me vea así…_

* * *

 _Ya son las tres, llevo horas llorando. Decirle a mamá que no me sentía bien no ha evitado que venga a tocarme la puerta cada hora para preguntarme si he mejorado. Que bueno que Trunks está entretenido con Mai y sus amigos, y que Bra está con Pan, de lo contrario ya estarían aquí investigando qué sucede._

 _Los invitados empezarán a llegar a las seis, tengo que levantarme y salir a afinar los detalles de la fiesta, pero no tengo ganas._

-¿Qué haces todavía en cama?

-Vegeta, no escuché cuando entraste… No me siento bien.

-Eso es raro, siempre estás insoportable cuando cumples años, por eso termino por irme a entrenar fuera de la Corporación.

-No te preocupes, hoy no seré insoportable.

 _Ya estoy molesta, pero Vegeta no tiene la culpa, no puedo desquitarme con él._

-Voy a ducharme para salir a preparar las cosas.

 _¿Se habrá dado cuenta de mi estado de ánimo?, espero que no. No quiero explicar nada. Tendré que usar un vestido con mangas y una chamarra para que no se note mi flacidez._

-¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa?

-¿Eh? Vegeta me asustaste, no puedes hablarme así de repente.

-Te hice una pregunta mujer.

-No me pasa nada, no sé de qué hablas.

-Eres idiota o qué, te conozco bien y sé que tienes algo, hasta tu olor te delata-

-¿Mi olor?, ¿A qué huelo?, ¿A vieja?

 _Oh no, se me escapó eso._

-¿Vieja? ¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Je je no, nada, fue solo una broma.

-Sabes que detesto que me mientas, ¿acaso tengo que sacarte las cosas a la fuerza siempre?

-No te estoy mintiendo, no me pasa nada.

 _No, qué estás haciendo Vegeta, no te me acerques ahora, no quiero que me toques, no quiero que te des cuenta cuánto ha cambiado mi cuerpo, no quiero que sigas pensando que soy la misma que conociste hace tantos años, porque es claro que no hay más de ella en mí._

-¿Me estás rechazando?

-No… es solo que… ahora no puedo…

-¿Qué demonios tienes?, ¿Por qué estás llorando?

 _Es cierto, sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar, cómo explicaré esto, no quiero decirle, pero tampoco quiero que piense que fue su culpa._

-Lo siento, hoy no amanecí de buen ánimo, pero estaré bien, solo deja que termine de bañarme.

-Maldita mujer, ¿piensas que puedes hacerme ese tipo de escenas y que me vaya como si nada?

 _Qué haces Vegeta, te dije que me dejaras sola y ahora me estás besando. A pesar de que no quiero, tus besos siempre me han encantado, has adquirido experiencia con los años y ya eres un gran besador. Ahora estás tocándome… ¡no!, sucumbiré si dejo que sigas, pero cómo puedo resistirme a que beses mi punto débil, ahora estás mordiéndolo, ¿cómo es que me conoces tan bien?_

-Vas a decirme qué te pasa o tendré que obtenerlo haciéndote gritarlo.

-No… yo… no tengo nada… por favor para…

-Muy bien, así lo quisiste…

 _Dios, ¿por qué pasó esto? No puedo aguantarlo, comenzaré a gemir… ¿cómo rayos te volviste tan bueno en el sexo Vegeta?, cuando lo hicimos por primera vez estabas tan nervioso que casi lo metes en el lugar equivocado._

-Ahhh

-¿Me lo dirás?

-No… ahhhh... basta…

-Bien… He deseado hacer esto durante mucho tiempo y mi privilegio será tu castigo mujer.

-¿De qué hablas?... Ahhhhhhhhh… ¿pero qué haces?... Eso duele.

-Será solo un momento, te acostumbrarás.

-¡No!, detente, me duele.

-Relájate.

 _¿Crees que besándome me voy a calmar maldito simio? Esto nunca te lo voy a perdonar, nunca hablamos de hacer algo así… ¿pero qué rayos?... el dolor se está convirtiendo en placer… ¿qué esta sensación tan extraña?_

-No te quejas más mujer, es porque te gusta ¿no es así?

-No, ahhh, es muy extraño.

 _Qué haces, si sigues tan rápido terminaré y quiero continuar, se siente genial._

-Espera, ¿por qué te detienes?

-Dime lo que te pasa.

 _Estás mirándome de manera suplicante, tú casi nunca haces eso… cómo puedo resistirme a algo así._

-No tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Y eso qué, quiero saber.

 _Me estás mordiendo el oído… carajo, haces todo tan sensual._

-Bueno, es que yo… hoy… cumplo cuarenta sabes… y yo… siento que ya estoy envejeciendo… y dentro de poco… ahhh… ya no podré complacerte como antes… ahhh… me haré más vieja… y moriré mucho antes que tú… y tengo mucho miedo de que cuando me haya ido… busques a alguien más… ahhhh.

 _Te detuviste y ahora me miras enojado… ahhhhhhhh… volviste a meterlo y ahora lo haces con más rudeza que antes…_

-Eres una idiota mujer.

-Lo sé…

-No, no sabes nada… Soy un saiyajin, viviré muchos años más que cualquier terrícola y que muchas razas de este universo, eso lo sé desde la primera vez que nos acostamos, y aun así decidí quedarme contigo… ¿crees que no sé que morirás antes que yo?, ¿crees que no pienso en ello?, lo hago, constantemente, pero cada vez que eso pasa vengo aquí y te hago mía, porque tus expresiones de éxtasis se quedarán en mi mente para siempre, porque cuando ya no estés recordaré cada una de las noches que pasamos juntos en esta habitación, todas las ocasiones que me hiciste enojar y reír… lograste hacerme olvidar el mounstro que soy… me diste dos hijos y me enseñaste a amarlos, aunque pasen siglos de tu muerte y yo siga vivo, seguirás en mi mente cada día, y cuando por fin vaya al otro mundo, le suplicaré a Enma Daio Sama que me permita ir a donde tú estés para que pasemos la eternidad juntos… así que no pienses en eso ahora, disfruta cada día que te resta en este mundo y termínalo haciendo el amor conmigo.

 _Me has dejado sin palabras… ¿eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿De verdad logré cambiarte tanto?_

-Vegeta tú me…

-Si…

-Me haces muy feliz, nunca imaginé que pensaras todo eso de mí.

Como te dije, no sabes nada…

-Ahhh…

 _Has comenzado a moverte de nuevo y ahora eres más gentil._

-Házmelo, hazme gritar de placer, has que repita tu nombre una otra vez.

-Pero claro que sí…

 _Ya son casi las seis, estuvimos en la ducha un buen rato y no he salido a ver qué ha pasado con los preparativos de mi fiesta, pero estoy muy feliz, nunca imaginé que hayas elegido estar conmigo a pesar de todo lo que sabías iba a pasar, y por eso hoy te amo mucho más…_

-Ya estoy lista, saldré a afinar detalles, te espero allá.

-Bien.

-Vegeta… ¿tenías pensado darme algún regalo de cumpleaños?

-Nunca lo he hecho antes, porqué sería diferente ahora.

-mmm… entonces tomaré ese "Te amo" como regalo.

-¿Cuándo dije eso?

-Cuando te lo pregunté.

-Estás loca mujer, yo no digo ridiculeces.

-No quieras escapar, lo dijiste.

-¡Claro que no!

-mmm, bueno no vamos a discutir por eso, hoy me has hecho sentir muy amada y no lo vas a arruinar, te esperaré abajo, te amo.

-Hmp.

* * *

Hoy cumplo cuarenta años. Cuando tenía dieciséis no me detuve a pensar qué haría a esta edad y con el paso de los años me esforcé porque no se notará que mi juventud se iba. Lo que más me preocupó siempre fue perder a Vegeta por mi avanzada edad, pero sus palabras me han dado tranquilidad.

No importa si muero y mi alma es desprendida de mi cuerpo, ahora sé que mi amado Vegeta hará lo imposible por seguirme y estar conmigo durante toda la eternidad.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BULMA!-

-Todos están aquí, gracias, muchas gracias.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Casi lloro, la edad es algo que nos preocupa a las parejas que se llevan cierta diferencia de edad, y siendo Vegeta más longevo que Bulma es algo que siempre ha estado en nuestras mentes, ella morirá y él seguirá vivo muchos años.

Sé que hice a Vegeta salir de su personalidad, pero no me importa, lo amé y espero que ustedes también.

También sé que les debo la propuesta, no me linchen, quiero continuarla, pero poco a poco, espérenme.

Besos chicas y ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Bulma!


End file.
